


a quitter, and regretter, and forgetter is everything i'm not

by allwyf



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allwyf/pseuds/allwyf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Man wakes from surgery, forgets he's married"</p><p>(Based on the viral video)</p>
            </blockquote>





	a quitter, and regretter, and forgetter is everything i'm not

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea for a while and finally got to write it during one of my lectures bc I make good life decisions. The title is from Us The Duo's No Matter Where You Are.

Kotetsu’s eyes are blinking slowly, out of focus, but he’s bringing the cracker to his lips and munching, so Barnaby counts it as a win. He hasn’t noticed him yet and that’s okay. The important thing is Kotetsu’s out of any immediate danger. Barnaby finds he can breathe again.

They stay like that for a while, Barnaby contentedly watching and Kotetsu eating the crackers on his bed tray. Barnaby likes the quiet. After all they’ve been through last night, he welcomes it wholly.

The door opens unceremoniously and simultaneous exclamations in various levels of distress are heard from outside.

“Antonio, no!”

“Mr Bison―”

“Relax!”

Antonio has entered the room, his right arm in a cast and his left arm holding a video camera. He grins at Barnaby. “The doctor mentioned he’d be pretty out of it after the surgery, I’m here for documentation.” The man manages to form a thumbs up with his injured hand.

Barnaby turns back to look at Kotetsu and the poor guy is blinking at Antonio like his best friend is the most bizarre thing he’s seen.

“Kotetsu?”

Kotetsu shifts his gaze to Barnaby then, and― Barnaby is not exaggerating― the light comes back in his eyes. Barnaby will never admit it for as long as he lives, but the old man still makes his heart flutter. Especially with his unconscious affection for him.

“Whoa,” Kotetsu lets out slowly. A crumb is left on the corner of his lips and Barnaby catches it with his thumb. Kotetsu brightens up considerably, which might have been a feat considering all the drugs he’s on at the moment.

“Are— are you a model?”

Antonio, typical, guffaws.

Barnaby ignores him, as does Kotetsu.

“As a matter of fact, I am, Kotetsu.”

“Why are you here? Did the doctor send you? Are you also a nurse?”

He gives him his most charming smile. “I’m here to keep you company.”

It’s not that they have to keep it secret, they’ve been together for years now, but Barnaby doesn’t know how much Kotetsu remembers. The doctor advised him to keep his answers on a need-to-know basis to avoid confusing Kotetsu.

Kotetsu waves his cracker around. “You’re gorgeous, I’m―” He sees the cracker in his hand and takes a bite. Barnaby hands him a glass of water after he finishes chewing.

“You look like—what are those things with sparkly wings and sings?”

“Fairies?” Antonio suggests.

Barnaby rolls his eyes at him. “Angels?”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, that. Those. You look like angles.”

“You mean angels.”

“Okay. What’s your name?”

“My name is Barnaby.”

Kotetsu struggles. “Bana— Barrrrba, no, wait that’s not right. Bany?” Antonio is trying his best to smother his laughter with his cast. Barnaby resists the urge to elbow him. “Bunny!”

Barnaby lets it go. Just this once. He nods. “That’s right, Kotetsu.”

“Who are you?”

“I’m―” your companion, he meant to say, but Antonio butts in. “He’s your husband.”

Kotetsu’s eyes go wide. “We’re _married_? Holy shit!” He covers his face with his hands and Barnaby tries not to find it too endearing.

“Oh man,” Kotetsu’s voice is muffled by his hands. “Oh my god.”

“Kotetsu,” Barnaby gently lifts his partner’s hand away from his face. “How are you feeling?”

“Are you kidding me?  I feel super!”

“Literally,” Antonio quips. Barnaby shoots him a pointed look. One revelation at a time. Kotetsu doesn’t need to know at the moment that his Hundred Power got him here.

“Oh my god, I hit the jackpot.”

Barnaby couldn’t suppress a smile. “I think I did, too.”

The old man blushes, _blushes_ , and Barnaby wishes he could slide in beside him and just. Rest. It’s been a hard battle and he worried himself to death thinking of all the ways Kotetsu could _die_ after using up his one minute prematurely and getting absolutely crushed by the enemy’s NEXT powers.  

They’re probably getting too old for this life.

“Can I hug you?” Kotetsu asks in a small voice.

“Okay, time to go.” Antonio could have stayed and Barnaby wouldn’t have minded. He gave his husband a hug, careful not to press onto any of his injuries.

“I think I love you, Bunny,”

Barnaby chuckles. “I hope so, old man. The feeling is mutual.” Kotetsu burrows further into Barnaby’s hair.

“And for your sake I hope you haven’t forgotten about Kaede.”

 


End file.
